


2 Boys and a Dark Percussion Closet

by syringa101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Castiel is a senior, Closet Sex, Dean finds out he likes the D, Dean is a junior, Hair-pulling, M/M, Percussionist!Dean, Pining Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protected Sex, all of this is important in terms of context, another thing that's important in terms of context, bandroom sex, bare with me, because that's important and should be practiced, but Castiel is shorter, but with xylophones, dean is diabetic, fuck now i have to title this, i'm made of mistakes, in which dean danced with the cheerleaders, oh he's also wearing a croptop, percussionist closet sex, percussionist!Cas, takes place after a football game, this may or may not have been written about real ppl i know, total darkness sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syringa101/pseuds/syringa101
Summary: They’re banging something in the drum closet, and it’s not drums.Prompt: “How about you stop banging that drum and bang me.”





	2 Boys and a Dark Percussion Closet

“I'm gonna head out!” Jay called, waving as he left the band room.

Neither of the remaining percussionists responded. Dean was sitting on the floor re-taping his mallet, the handle was way past worn. Castiel was holding his bass drum and was lifting it above his head to place it on an upper shelf in the percussion closet.

Castiel cleared his throat and avoided Dean’s curious gaze as he leaned against the door frame.

“What's up?” Dean asked, smoothing out the duct taped handle.

“That was a good game,” Castiel said and Dean nodded mutely. “You made a pretty good cheerleader.”

Dean smirked, twirling the mallet in his hands, “You think?”

Castiel just nodded. “Still not going to J-boes?” he asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

Dean shook his head, looking down, “She'll be there.”

Castiel tilted his head back and swallowed, "Fighting again?”

Dean's head came up, leveling his eyes with Castiel. “Yeah," he said, "We broke up actually.”

Something in Castiel’s heart leapt. Whether it be excitement or surprise he wasn't sure. “Oh.”

Dean nodded awkwardly, “And what are you doing tonight?”

Castiel shrugged, “I haven't made up my mind actually.”

Dean looked up in confusion, finding the other looking down and fiddling with his hands. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking a step forward.

Castiel’s eyes shot up to meet his own, “Wha― nothing.”

Dean grunted, dismissing Castiel’s reluctance after a second. He squatted to play a few notes on his bass drum―

“How about you stop banging that drum and bang me,” Castiel said quickly, barely heard over the beats of the drum.

Dean stopped, his whole body frozen. The amount of air in the room seemed impossibly small and neither of them moved.

Dean swallowed and took in a breath before he spoke, “What―” his voice was an airy whisper. He cleared it and started again, though it wasn't much better; “What did you say?”

Castiel turned red, suddenly swearing under his breath as he tried to process that he'd said that outloud. It felt like his throat was closing in on him. How could he be this stupid?

“I―” Castiel couldn't speak. There was no way this was happening.

Dean stood, his cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. “I'm honored you think that highly of me,” he said, his voice wary, and Castiel prayed the awkwardness would leave.

“I― I wasn't―” When Dean didn't cut him off, Castiel’s face turned a darker shade of red and he bit his lip, not knowing how to act.

Dean’s face contorted, “How long?”

“What?” Castiel asked, caught off guard.

“You think I hadn't noticed?” His mouth quirked, “you're practically a child with a crush.”

Castiel shut his eyes. This wasn't real. There was no way Dean knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, knowing it was the wrong thing to say in that moment.

Dean took a few steps towards Castiel, "Yes you do―"

Distant voices outside, followed by footsteps made them freeze. Dean suddenly pushed Castiel by the arm, throwing both of them into the percussion closet as he closed the door. 

"What are you-"

"Shhh!"

Castiel closed his mouth, the only sound being the their breathing and the jiggling of keys in the band room. When the lights cut out, they realized that their music director was closing up. They stayed like that, unmoved as they waited for total silence to tell them it was okay.

When the main door finally shut, Dean let out a breath, tickling Castiel's cheek. He realized then how close they were. There wasn't much room in the closet, forcing them chest to chest. Well maybe there was enough for them to take a step or two back, but it seemed like neither of them was going to do anything about it.

Castiel's breath caught as heat flooded his body.

"Dean?"

It took a while for the other to answer, "Yes?"

Castiel leaned forward barely, feeling Dean's heat. "Can I―" he cut himself off, his voice not coming out in fluid words.

"Can you what?" Dean whispered, his breath reaching Castiel's lips and he could feel that Dean had leaned in.

Castiel's eyes closed, even though it was already dark. He moved towards Dean, his face getting closer to the other percussionist. Their noses bumped, making Dean take in a breath. Afraid of moving, Castiel stayed like that. That is until Dean's lips were on his own, finally connected the two of them.

It started slow as they kissed with little movement. Then it became increasingly heated when Castiel felt Dean pushing for more. Castiel met him and took a step forward, bumping their groins together in the process.

The mallet Dean was holding clanked to floor. "Shit," Dean hissed, pulling back a second before taking Castiel by the hips and smashing their mouths together.

Then it was rushed and new as they couldn't get enough of each other. Dean's hands traveled up, finding Castiel's neck as Castiel's hands explored the bare skin of his stomach, first having to push aside the shredded material. Dean was warm, feeling almost scorching under Castiel's palms, which continued to climb― going under the crop top and feeling around his chest.

He could feel Castiel's breath pick up and knew that both of them weren't going to last long.

Castiel then pushed Dean back forcefully and before the other boy could say anything, their lips were back together. Though it didn't stay like that as Castiel started to kiss in other places, his hands moving up to pull Dean down to his level. Starting at his jawline and moving back, he left a flutter of fast kisses moving to Dean's ear. He sucked right under the earlobe, making Dean breath out suddenly and grip Castiel's shoulders tightly. This was all so new to Dean.

Then he made his way down, leaving a trail of kisses along his jugular and to his collar bone. Castiel pushed his hands up, attempting to remove the shredded crop top. Dean caught on and swiftly lifted it over his head before discarding it to wherever. Freed of the clothing, Castiel continued his descent down Dean's chest, stopping to lick at his nipples and swirl his tongue around one and then the other.

Dean's hips bucked at that and Castiel smiled as he started to undo his pants. Dean's eyes fluttered and he threw his head back as Castiel pulled down his boxers to reveal his hardened cock.

"Wait, wait―" Dean panted, his eyes wide even in the darkness. His hands caught Castiel's shoulders. "You, you don't have to―"

Castiel gripped the other by the base of his member, silencing him. "Tell me to stop," Castiel told him, his breath brushing the tip as he lowered his lips to meet it.

Dean inhaled sharply as he stood there, unable to move in the total darkness surrounding them. "I- I can't..." he whispered, his voice trailing off as Castiel ran his tongue over the slit.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Castiel said, swallowing the rest of his dick. Dean let out a strained cry, his hands quickly finding their way to Castiel's hair as his body clenched.

Coming back up, Castiel let his tongue run along the underside of Dean's cock, arousing the member further with each inch. He then flicked his tongue over the slit again and sunk down farther than before. With every movement like this, Dean's breathing became more and more erratic.

Castiel adjusted himself, getting into a better kneeling position as he continued to blow him. His palms pressed gently on his hips, his right one pushing aside Dean's pump cord. And it was difficult to concentrate on pleasing another when he himself struggled with his own erection. It wasn't like Dean's reactions weren't sexy.

One of Dean's hands was pulling tightly at Castiel's hair while the other reached behind to grab hold of xylophone to steady himself. The hand clamped down Castiel's hair held it almost painfully so. Though it was worth it. Castiel was happy that Dean was happy. Or more that Castiel was happy that Dean was loving being pleasured in that way. Especially by him.

Pulling back up, Castiel removed his mouth and licked his way up and down, lubricating the other guy thoroughly before going back to what he'd been doing.

"Castiel―" Dean hissed, his hips jumping forward as his dick was once again down the older one's throat. "Cas-" Castiel chuckled, making Dean groan at the vibrations that sent. "Fuck," he wheezed, his hips thrusting forward and his hands clamping down on Castiel's short hair. Castiel coughed a little, removing his mouth.

"Fuck, I'm sorry―"

"No, it's fine," Castiel assured him, his voice raspy. "You're just eager that's all."

Then Castiel was back on him and his thoughts were forgotten in his own pleasure. And every time his hips tried to leap forward, Castiel's hands would be there, pushing his ass hard into the xylophone behind him. And Dean found it extremely attractive how the older one took charge like that. Perhaps that was what he'd been waiting for― someone to be forceful with him the way he wanted.

It continued like that, Castiel blowing Dean until finally the older one pulled back and stood, making Dean release a heavy breath. "Why'd you stop?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Castiel and gently knocking their noses together. They were totally encased in darkness like this, but if either of them had been able to see the other now, there would definitely be a quicker end to their affair― whether it be through regret or arousal wasn't clear however.

"Couldn't have you coming so easily, could I?" Castiel teased, almost sounding a little winded as his scratchy voice gave evidence of his oral activities.

"You're terrible," Dean whispered, pressing his forehead to Castiel's.

"Don't go to sleep on me now," Castiel said, his own lips barely touching the younger male's. "We aren't done yet."

With that, Castiel redirected them, and pushed Dean right up against the closet door with resounding thud. The cold door momentarily paralyzed Dean, "What―" Castiel cut him off with a kiss, slamming their lips together in a rapid frenzy of lust. Dean's head was yanked down by Castiel and their hips connected.

"But you haven't-" Dean tried to say, cupping the other guy as he realized something.

"I'm fine," Castiel said quickly, placing his lips back Dean's.

"I haven't―"

"I said  _ I'm fine _ ," Castiel hissed, eagerly pushing himself back to Dean and his hand catching hold of Dean's dick in the process.

"Oh fuck," he moaned, his brain not able to process being jacked off and being kissed. Too many endorphins was flowing through him right now he couldn't think. His hips jumped forward though and they seemed to know what was going on before his head could figure it out. "Holy shi―"

Castiel's lips silenced him again, something that pleased him to the core. Then there was suddenly a tongue, swiping across his lips. He opened his mouth, accepting it and Castiel then took even more control, exploring his partner's mouth and pulling at his hair. His hands lazily tried to get a grip on Castiel's tee-shirt at his sides.

"Cas, I'm not gonna las―"

"It's okay," the older one whispered, petting the side of Dean's face to wipe away the sweat and hair there before he reconnected their lips gently.

Dean shuddered, "Ca―"

"It's okay," Castiel coaxed, pressing their foreheads together. He continued to jack him off, moving his hand as fast as he could. "It's okay, De―"

"Cas―" his voice caught, his breathing harsh and his body shaking.

"It's okay. Let go," Castiel encouraged kindly, pecking at his partner's lips. "You're okay―"

"Cas, I'm gonna―!" Dean's eyes screwed shut.

"That's it."

"CAS!" Dean spilt over the edge, coming hard into Castiel's hand and coating the two of them in warm ropes of his release.

They stayed like that for few seconds as Dean recovered, his breathing returning to somewhat normal. Part of him was in disbelief at the fact that Castiel had just given him the best blow job of his life and then jerked him into next week. How was he expected to recover, let alone act normal around his classmate ever again.

Those thoughts dissolved though, and he returned back to reality. "Holy fucking shit," Dean mumbled weakly as he fell back, his body relaxing and his head rolling to hit the door.

Then Castiel let go of Dean's cock and brought his hands to the side of Dean's face, pulling it forward before he kissed him gently.

"That was..." Dean trailed off, exhausted and spent. He started to fix up his pants and Castiel removed his come-covered shirt.

"No joke," Castiel scoffed, lazily kissing Dean's lips. Dean returned the gesture, kissing back with more energy each second.

Castiel's kisses started to wander, going to down to Dean's chest and torso, slowly cleaning the come from his skin. Dean hummed in pleasure, his hands holding loosely on Castiel's shoulders. That hot tongue of his wiped away any discomfort Dean had, making him suddenly ache for more.

But Castiel hadn't even experienced anything close to what he felt.

"Wait, stop," Dean said, breaking them apart just as Castiel finished cleaning him. "What about you?" He pulled Castiel up.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Bullshit," he hissed, roughly cupping the other's boner bravely. Castiel took in a sharp breath, but made no move to stop him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Castiel whispered lowly.

Dean took a step forward, almost like it was a challenge, and leaned in to let his lips barely touch the other's ear. "I think you know," he said hoarsely, his hand dropping from Castiel's crotch.

Then Dean moved forward, forcing Castiel back until he bumped into the xylophones. Dean caught Castiel's lips as he undid the older guy's pants. Castiel's hands went to the side of his face, subconsciously petting Dean as Dean tugged down his pants, followed by his boxers.

Dean pulled back, "All the way off," he panted, kneeling down to help get off Castiel's shoes.

Castiel nodded, even if the response wasn't seen. He obeyed and started to kick off his shoes and relieved his body of clothing. Once naked, he shivered and Dean was there again, pressing his warm chest to his own.

"This isn't fair," Castiel whispered, his fingers running across and under the waistline of Dean's pants. The younger one tried to suppress a moan, instead it only came out as a mewl. "I think  _ someone _ needs to lose a little something," Castiel purred, his lips close to Dean's neck.

Dean didn't reply, instead he quickly unbuckled himself once more and removed his remaining clothing, save his boxers where he'd tucked his pump.

"Much better, don't you think?" Castiel asked, pulling Dean towards him with an arm wrapped around his middle. "Hm, Dean?" His hand sunk down, giving Dean's ass a squeeze.

Dean let out a shaky breath before pressing his lips to Castiel's, "Much better," he replied, his stomach doing somersaults. It was one thing to be pleasured, it was another to give pleasure, and even more so to act like you know how to give some.

"You've never done this before," Castiel said, picking up on Dean's nervousness, "have you?"

Dean gave no reply.

Castiel smiled softly in understanding. Then he took hold of Dean's hands, guiding them to his chest. Dean stiffened. "Relax," he whispered, "it's not suppose to be stressful."

Dean had a question about what exactly  _ it _ was, but he refrained from asking, for he was sure he already knew the answer.

Castiel let go of Dean's hands, letting the boy find his own way. "You're not relaxed," Castiel said, bringing him in a for a kiss.

Dean pulled back quickly, "What am I supposed to do with my hands?"

Castiel laughed lightly, "What have you been doing with them?"

Dean flushed, despite not being seen. He placed them tentatively on Castiel's waist as they kissed again. Castiel smiled through their lips.

"What?" asked Dean, pulling back.

"Nothing."

"No, I'm doing something wrong," Dean said, "What is it?"

Castiel gave a small laugh, amused at the situation, something that Dean found annoying. "Are they going to stay there all night?"

"What, no. I don’t―"

"Aren't you curious?" Castiel asked, his voice dropping as he tugged Dean's hands downward.

"Of course," Dean whispered, barely audible.

"Then let them explore."

With that Castiel's hands left Dean's and moved to the back Dean's neck. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, lust and awkwardness pouring off in waves. This time when he kissed Dean, the younger one's hands started to move, started to  _ explore _ .

They started at his shoulders, cooler fingertips caressing down his chest and eventually splaying at his abs. With these kinds of touches, light and slow, Castiel could feel himself getting hard again.

"That's it," he murmured when they broke for air.

Dean took those words as encouragement and stooped his head down to kiss Castiel's clavicle, nibbling freely and swiping his tongue over the disturbed skin, sure to leave marks. He then traveled back up, nudging his nose right under Castiel's jawline which caused the older of the two to tilt his head back as kisses soon followed.

Castiel sighed deeply, running his hands through the hair on the back of Dean's head, much longer than his own.

"Like that?" Dean breathed.

"Yes," Castiel managed, eyes falling closed as Dean continued.

Dean's hands danced downward, still slow and hesitant. "How's this?" he asked, his fingers wrapping around Castiel's length.

Castiel whimpered, his body shuddering at the action. "That's good," he replied shakily, "very good."

Dean's lips twitched in satisfaction. "And this?" He twisted his hand, rotating it around Castiel's cock and then moving it upward painfully slow.

The senior let out a hum, "Yes."

Dean knelt down, dragging his hand across Castiel's torso as he did so. Now with a dick in his face, Dean played off what Castiel had done. He remembered how the other's hot breath had felt so stimulating, so he blew gently on the head, making Castiel moan.

Pleased with that reaction, Dean took the member into his mouth, letting his saliva accumulate around it before he slid in another inch or so. His hands held onto Castiel's hips.

"Fuck, Dean―" Castiel hissed, gripping at Dean's hair and holding himself back from thrusting.

Dean swirled his tongue under the cock in his mouth, massaging it and then pulling back. He came all the way off with a pop and then went back, going deeper. This continued a few more times until his nose reached Castiel's prickly hairs.

"Re― relax your throat," Castiel instructed, "Ah, fu..."

Dean did as he was told and let his tongue and throat slacken. He realized why Castiel said this, as it allowed more room in the back of his mouth.

"Oh shit, that's it," Castiel praised, his hips thrusting forward an inch into the new space. Dean gagged, having to pull back suddenly. "I'm sorry, I was trying to keep my hips from moving―"

"It's okay," Dean said, understanding how problematic it must have been giving him a blow job with him moving his hips the way he did. He wiped his mouth. "Actually, can we try that?"

"Try what?"

Dean hesitated. That was a thing people did, right? "You fuck my mouth?"

"Is― Is that a request or a demand?"

Dean paused, "A demand."

"Then say it like you want it," Castiel said, his tone hard.

"Fuck my mouth," Dean said, taking Castiel by the hips and lining him up.

"My pleasure," he said, rolling his hips straight into the younger one's face.

Dean gagged slightly the first couple times then figured out a rhythm that worked. As Castiel pulled back, he'd suck him, making his cheeks hollow and as Castiel went forward, he'd push his tongue up, running it along the sensitive underside.

Castiel had taken to pushing Dean's hair back and running his fingers through it. Dean could hear his breaths, erratic and quick with every passing second. Every once and awhile, he would hiss through his teeth, telling Dean that he wasn't going to last very long like this.

"I wish I could, could see you," said Castiel, breathless. "I bet you look hot sucking dick."

Dean hummed, the action hitting Castiel and he cried out through clenched teeth. "'Did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asked, knowing Dean knew exactly how that felt.

When Dean purred again, Castiel swore, his hips faltering for a second. "Now that's just mean."

Another couple of seconds went by and Castiel started to slow down. "Dean, I'm close―"

"I can take it," Dean said quickly when Castiel pulled back.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked, "'Cause I don't think I can hold on―"

"Then don't."

"Fuck, Dean," Castiel growled, his hips sporadically jumping. "I'm gonna― I can't― Jesus, fuck!" Castiel let go, his seed spilling down Dean's throat in spurts as he gripped roughly onto the younger boy's hair and his whole body seized up.

When he was done, Castiel relaxed, sighing as he did. "Fuck, that was great." His head rolled back and he tried to calm his breathing.

Dean wiped his mouth, then stood and gave Castiel a small kiss. The older boy responded, wrapping his arms around Dean and murmuring words of praise in his ear.

"That was new for me," Castiel said.

Dean smiled, feeling like he'd one-upped him. "And?"

"And we're definitely doing it again," Castiel said, his forehead resting on Dean's shoulder.

Dean's heart skipped a beat.  _ Again _ ? Castiel wanted to do this  _ again _ ? Well it wasn't like he was opposed to it, of course. He just wasn't expecting this to be Castiel's reaction. Though this being said, he kind of stopped thinking once they kissed for the first time. If he addressed the fact that this was all being done in the percussion closet then he might not have gone through with it. He knew deep inside him though that he would have confronted Castiel anyways, which would have lead to the same events.

"Say something," Castiel said, pulling Dean back. The older boy was frozen, unmoved in fear of rejection.

Dean swallowed hard, "You want to do this again?"

Castiel hesitated. "Yes," it sounded more like a question. "Is that okay?"

Dean paused, trying to think, something he found to be really difficult while standing in a closet naked with Castiel right beside him, specifically cuddling him.

Castiel pulled back, and Dean could no longer feel him. If there was a light on, he knew that Castiel would be staring at him, waiting for his answer. But he couldn't figure out how to get his jumbled thoughts into words.

"Was this some sort of joke?" Castiel asked, his voice sounding like it was going to break. "Were you just going to have your fill and then leave?" His voice rose and cracked on this last few words.

"No!" Dean shouted unexpectedly loud as he stumbled back. "No, I just― I'm surprised that you... you wanted this  _ again _ . With me."

Silence filled the room as neither of them spoke.

"Why me?" Dean asked, "Why am I... special. To you?" He felt like he wasn't talking to anyone. The darkness that had been so comforting, romantic even, was now scary and cold.

"Because you're beautiful," Castiel whispered, his voice husky, sending shivers down his spine. "And I know that's a stupid reason but it's true and I just want to see you happy."

Dean felt the familiar flutter of delight in his stomach, aching for Castiel. Actually it wasn't his stomach that was getting the most excited. He found honesty in Castiel's words, bringing a smile to his face.

"What are you thinking?" Castiel asked, his voice low with uncertainty.

"I'm thinking about how much I want to fuck you right now."

"Then come here," Castiel said, pulling Dean in by the hand.

* * *

Dean's heart raced as he realized this was a real thing that was happening. Castiel had pulled him incredibly close, though not to kiss him. Instead, the older boy wrapped his arms around him in a hug, the heat between them overwhelming. Chest to chest like this, they both started to get aroused.

Dean was the first to move, nudging his pelvis into Castiel gently. That didn't last though because then Castiel responded harshly by thrusting back. Dean gasped at the friction, unaware how much pleasure this really gave him.

It was different grinding with another guy. For one thing, there was another dick between them, but even more than that, it felt more powerful. Perhaps it was that Dean knew what it felt like when he moved a certain way towards Castiel because that was how he was feeling.

Dean's breath picked up, his mind clinging to the crazed feeling of overstimulation and everything  _ Castiel _ . From his shoulders down to his dick, the man was forceful and dominant. Dean couldn't seem to get enough. With every thrust, they met each other perfectly, chasing after that friction.

"Fuck," Dean hissed, pulling Castiel tighter by the shoulders. Castiel had his hands wound around his torso, fucking into the space between them, Dean's boxers being the only barrier.

Dean suddenly had an idea and he picked Castiel up, placing him on top of the xylophone behind him.

It clanked at the movement, "Fuck, what if we break―"

"Then don't tell anyone it was us," Dean said, still rolling his hips into Castiel's hard-on.

Castiel groaned at the continued actions and brought Dean in for a kiss. The younger one responded, pulling him closer by the ass and allowing entry of Castiel's tongue. It was salty and bitter, left over from his pleasure. It was something he should have expected, but in the heat of the moment, had been lost from his mind.

Dean pushed Castiel back, by the chest, not roughly but still assertive. He brought his fingers up carefully, not able to see where Castiel's face was but having a good idea. Once he found it, he put two of his fingers into Castiel's mouth.

"Suck them," he ordered, loving the feeling of Castiel being his bitch.

Castiel, of course, submitted and took the two digits in deeper, fully sucking on them like they were someone's cock. Though something about the way he did this made Dean feel like he was actually doing Castiel's bidding.

Feeling that was enough, Dean removed his lubricated fingers and lifted Castiel's leg with his other hand. "Just one?" he asked, uncertain exactly of what he was doing. When Castiel gave no reply, he repeated himself.

"Uh, yes, sorry," Castiel explained, "I nodded."

With this, Dean ran his hand past Castiel's balls, going straight to his hole. Castiel tensed as Dean circled it before finally dipping in and entering him up to one knuckle.

"Ah, shit," Castiel murmured, his head falling onto Dean's shoulder and his hole tightening around the single digit.

"Can I―" Dean licked his lips, "Can I move it?"

"Yes, please," Castiel breathed.

Slowly, totally unsure of what he was doing, Dean slid it in more. The channel was hot and tight, pulsating around his finger and somehow turning him on even more. He moved up to the second knuckle and wiggled it around, something that stirred Castiel to whimper.

He froze, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, that was good," Castiel assured him. "That was  _ very _ good."

"Okay," Dean said, continuing all the way in. Once to his third knuckle, he stopped and waited for Castiel to adjust. "Good?"

"Uh-hm."

Dean drew out almost all the way before moving back in slowly. Then he pulled back and went in again, continuing the process of fingering Castiel. When he felt Castiel could take it, he added his second finger, pushing it alongside the first. Castiel let out a deep moan and pressed a hot kiss to Dean's collarbone. Motivated, Dean started to move both the digit in and out. This dramatically changed Castiel's breathing, making him more aroused and heated.

"More?" Dean asked, scared he would somehow hurt Castiel, who he couldn't tell was really turned on or in discomfort or both.

Castiel nodded against Dean’s shoulder, "Yes."

Taking his fingers out, Dean spit on his hand to add more lubricant. "Wait, I have―" Castiel said, sitting up straight. "I have a small bottle and condoms in my jeans."

Dean laughed a little, causing Castiel to ask, "What?"

"I just think it's funny that you carry around lube," Dean started. He was sure Castiel was glaring but he didn't care enough to do anything about it.

Dean knelt down, feeling the floor for denim. Catching his hand on some, he felt around for the pockets. Sure enough there was a pocket-sized bottle and a condom.

"Did you find it?" Castiel asked, a step away from him.

"Yes," Dean said, coming back to Castiel's heat and opening the bottle. "Hold this," he said, placing the condom in Castiel's hand as he poured a sufficient amount of lube on his fingers.

He picked up Castiel's leg, going back to their previous position. "Can you take three?"

Castiel just whimpered softly, pulling him close. His legs wrapped loosely around Dean's waist.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean said, nuzzling Castiel's hair before pushing his fingers into him.

He could practically feel Castiel unravel underneath him as he first tighten, then slowly relaxed into the rhythm of his hand. Dean tried to focus on stretching him but every once and awhile Castiel would jump, almost like it was painful, except that he seemed to enjoy it. He eventually realized it was when he brushed a certain spot.

"Gotcha," he whispered, purposefully dragging his fingers over Castiel's prostate.

The older one cried out loudly, "Fuck, Dean!"

"You like that?" He teased, avoiding that spot now.

"Do it again," Castiel whimpered, his body aching for relief.

"You mean like this?" Dean asked, as he ran his fingers over the spot again, making Castiel shudder. "I didn't think that the prostate was such an arousing place."

Castiel chuckled, "I don't know where you got that idea."

Dean continued his ministrations, pumping Castiel faster and faster. The older one started to whimper, his body reacting to the increasingly rapid movement. His forehead lifted off Dean's shoulder and he found Dean's lips, pushing his tongue dominantly into the younger one's mouth. Dean's hand began to slow down as the kiss continued, so he broke it off.

He could feel that Castiel was shaking, though he knew it wasn't because he was scared or cold. The guy felt so warm and there was no doubt that he wasn't going to last much longer.

After a minute or so, Dean slowed to a stop and pulled out. "What are you doing?" Castiel asked, pulling Dean into a hot kiss. 

Dean took the condom from Castiel's hand and pulled down his briefs.

"Oh," Castiel whispered, breaking the kiss only for that word before going back to it.

Dean struggled to multitask as he unwrapped the condom and place it on his dick. Then he grabbed the lube, getting a generous amount on before breaking away from Castiel.

"Lean back," he whispered, caressing Castiel's thigh.

The older one obliged and slowly lower himself onto his back on the xylophone. Then Dean pulled his hips closer. Castiel took one of Dean's hands, something that surprised him, and then tightened his legs around Dean's waist.

"You okay?" Dean asked, running his free hand over Castiel's chest and torso.

"Just a little cold," Castiel's voice strained.

Dean nodded. "Won't be for long," he said before putting his tip to Castiel.

And with that Dean sunk into him. He felt like he was going to explode as so many feelings hit him at once. He gasped, suddenly craving Castiel's lips as his hips continued to roll forward and fill Castiel fully.

"Oh fuck," Castiel called, gripping Dean's hand tightly. 

When will finally stopped with his balls to Castiel's ass, they both seemed to let out a sigh. "All good?" He asked after a second, his voice hesitant.

Castiel groaned, barely able to use words. "Yeah..."

With that Dean pulled back slowly before pushing back into his partner, feeling every inch of their joined bodies. Castiel's hand held on, in a very sensual way. Dean didn't mind though, and actually loved the feel of the other man's hand. He gripped Castiel by the hips with his free hand and brought his pace up.

He let out a deep exhale, his eyes closing. Castiel seemed to be doing the same, both of them lost in the feeling of each other. Dean slowly increased his speed, moving faster and trying to find Castiel's prostate again.

"Ah!" Castiel's hips jerked up and Dean smiled, knowing he found what he'd been looking for.

Their hips then started to roll in time with each other, and Castiel sat up, reaching out for Dean as he did so. Though he couldn't come up all the way, he sat at an angle on the xylophone, Dean pounding into him from a slightly lower level.

"Oh God!" Dean breathed, suddenly pulling Castiel into a kiss. It didn't last long as the position didn't quite work.

"Door," Castiel whispered, breathless.

"Huh?"

"Fuck me against the door."

Dean understood and wrapped his arms around Castiel, easily lifting the senior and spinning them around until Castiel's back met the cold metal.

He hissed, "Damn, that xylophone was just getting warm."

Dean chuckled, hips still moving at a fast pace, possibly quicker now with the new position. Like this, they were forced chest to chest and Castiel's heels dug into Dean's ass. The older of the two wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling their lips together in a heated kiss― one long and much overdue.

He immediately responded, letting Castiel's tongue in and fighting it with his own. Castiel's lips were wet and swollen from kissing. This wasn't a bad thing though. On the contrary, this made them more sensitive and thus more fun. His tongue flitted over Castiel's just as his hips shifted to that perfect spot.

"Dean!" Castiel yipped accusingly, his forehead falling harshly on Dean's shoulder.

"Yes?" He answered innocently as he pounded the spot over and over again.

"Fuck you―" Castiel mumbled, his body shaking.

"Already doing that―"

"I'm close," Castiel whispered, his hot breath loud in Dean's ear.

Something about that made Dean's hips stutter before he kept up the fast pace. He held onto Castiel's legs, so tight he was afraid he'd leave marks there. He could feel that Castiel was almost ready too, it wasn't something that needed to be said.

"Fuck―" Dean hissed, finding himself getting closer too.

Castiel pulled their mouths back together, sealing themselves again as Dean continued to work. Castiel's hands pulled at the tufts of hair on the back his neck, something he'd decided he really liked the feel of. He pressed his lips harder against the other's, thrusting once, twice, and three times more before Castiel called out.

"Dean! Shit, Dean―!"

"Come, Cas," Dean hissed against the senior's lips as he thrusted into him one more time.

Castiel cried out, his body curling forward, bring Dean into a tight embrace as he did what he was told. A few seconds later Dean followed him, pressing his lips passionately to the other's. He finished out his release before he let out a big breath and pulled back.

"Holy mother of God," Castiel whispered loudly, his breathing labored.

Dean just chuckled, kissing at Castiel's neck lightly. They both took a few seconds to calm down before will wrapped up the used condom and pulled up his boxers. Castiel quickly wiped up his own mess.

"And now the trouble of finding our clothes."

"Oh, yes," Castiel said, searching the ground. "I think this one's your shirt."

"Hmm?" Dean asked, pulling Castiel into him in the darkness.

"Yes."

"Okay," he said, taking the crop-top from him and tossing it on over his head. "Well, I found these for you." He found Castiel's hand then placed a pair of boxers in it.

Castiel gave a small laugh, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Dean whispered, pulling the older one in before kissing him. "Though I prefer taking them from you, not giving."

"I don't know, you seem to be enjoying yourself right now."

"Hmph," Dean pulled back, giving Castiel a sarcastic cold-shoulder before returning to his search for their essentials.

"I think these are mine," Castiel said, finding a pair of denim jeans.

Dean heard rustling of the other guy putting them on before he saw a light. He squinted, finding Castiel had turned his phone's light on. The senior aimed it at the floor, showing the fallen items. The two of them finished dressing in a comfortable silence. Dean avoided the light and Castiel though, fearing that his face would drive off the other.

When they were done, the comfort faded, replaced by awkwardness. Castiel's light then clicked off.

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat, "Uh," he paused, not knowing at all what to say, "that was... not what I was expecting to do tonight. To be honest."

Castiel let out a little laugh, "I'm glad we did that."

Dean felt his face heat up, "Me too."

He heard Castiel let out a small sigh, some sort of relief. "We should probably get out of here then."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Dean smiled, pulling out his cell phone.

The two of them clicked their lights on. Dean made to open to the door, but Castiel caught his wrist lightly.

"Can I," he paused, "Can I kiss you?" It seemed like a silly question, given what they both just did. "With the lights on this time?"

Dean couldn't find his voice so he nodded, eyes locked on Castiel's.

The older one leaned in tentatively, his free hand lightly touching Dean's cheek and his breath ghosting Dean's lips. He found himself closing his eyes, his mind shutting down, even after fucking the guy. It seemed that this kiss was less rushed. It felt like a goodbye kiss, Dean realized. His insides turned at that thought and he pushed a little more, responding deeply.

It didn't last long. Castiel pulled back first, a smile on his lips. Dean couldn't help but let his own smile settle as well. He opened the percussion closet, then took Castiel by the hand, pulling him along as they exited the building. It had been locked by the inside and therefore there was no alarm.

"See you Monday," Dean whispered, kissing Castiel once more before walking to his car.


End file.
